1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly having a supporting base capable of supporting a rail when being pulled out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide rail assembly may comprise an outer rail, a middle rail and an inner rail movably connected to each other for being extended or retracted. Both ends of the outer rail can be attached to a rack for supporting the slide rail assembly. The middle rail is movably connected between the outer rail and the inner rail for supporting the inner rail when the inner rail is pulled out. The inner rail can carry a device, such as a chassis, such that the slide rail assembly can allow the chassis to be stored in the rack or drawn out from the rack.
However, in the prior art, when the middle rail and the inner rail are pulled out, only a small portion of the middle rail is supported by the outer rail, and the other portion of the middle rail is dangled without any support. Therefore, the slide rail assembly of the prior art cannot stably carry the chassis when the chassis is drawn out from the rack.